Love Shack
Love Shack ist ein Song aus der dreizehnten Episode der dritten Staffel, Gorilla mit Herz, und wird von Blaine, Brittany, Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel und Sugar gesungen. In der Folge überrascht Sugar die Gäste auf ihrer Party mit ihrem speziellem Gast Blaine Anderson. Es ist sein erster Auftritt seit seiner Verletzung aus der Folge Was würde Michael Jackson tun? und es ist zu sehen, dass alles wieder verheilt ist. Blaine widmet den Song allen Verliebten auf der Party. Das Original stammt von The B-52's '''aus ihrem fünften Album "Cosmic Thing" aus dem Jahr 1989. Lyrics '''Blaine: If you see a faded sign at the side of the road that says 15 miles to the Mercedes: Love shack', love shack, yeah, yeah I'm headin' down the Atlanta highway Mercedes mit Brittany und Rachel: Lookin' for the love getaway, headed for the love getaway Blaine (Mercedes mit Brittany und Rachel): I got me a car, it's as big as a whale (Love getaway) And we're headin' on down to the love shack (Love getaway) I got me a Chrysler, it seats about 20 (Love getaway) So hurry up and bring your jukebox money Mercedes mit Brittany und Rachel (Blaine): The love shack is a little old place Where we can get together Love shack, baby (A love shack, baby) Love shack, baby, love shack Love shack, (Love, baby, that's where it's at) baby, love shack Kurt: Sign says, 'Stay away fools' 'Cause love rules at the lo-o-ove shack Well, it's set way back in the middle of a field Blaine: Just a funky old shack and I gotta get back Brittany: Glitter on the mattress Rachel: Glitter on the highway Sugar: Glitter on the front porch Mercedes: Glitter on the highway Mercedes mit Brittany und Rachel: The love shack is a little old place Where we can get together Love shack, baby (Kurt: Love shack, baby) Love shack, that's where it's at Love shack, that's where it's at Blaine: Huggin' and a kissin', dancin' and a lovin' Wearin' next to nothing, 'cause it's hot as an oven The whole shack shimmies When everybody's movin' around And around and around and around New Directions (Blaine): Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin', baby (Folks linin' up outside just to get down) Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin', baby (Funky little shack, funky little shack) Kurt: Hop in my Chrysler, it's as big as a whale And it's about to set sail I got me a car, it seats about twenty So come on and bring your jukebox money New Directions (Mercedes): The love shack (Love shack) is a little old place (Little old place) Where we can get together (Get together) Mercedes mit New Directions: Love shack, baby (Blaine: A love shack, baby) Mercedes: Oh oh New Directions (Mercedes): Love shack (Love shack), baby, love shack (Love shack, oh) (Blaine: Love, baby, that's where it's at) Love shack, baby, love shack (Love shack, baby, love) New Directions (Blaine): Bang, bang, bang, on the door, baby (Knock a little louder, Sugar) Bang bang bang, on the door, baby (I can't hear you) Bang, bang (On the door, baby) Bang, bang (On the door) Bang, bang(On the door, baby) Bang, bang Blaine: You're WHAT? Kurt: Tin roof, rusted Mercedes: Love shack! New Directions (Mercedes): Love shack, baby, love shack (Yeah) Love shack, baby, love shack (Love shack) (Blaine: Love baby that's where it's at, yeah) Love shack, baby, love shack (Love shack) (Blaine: Huggin' and a kissin') Love shack, baby, love shack (Baby, love shack) (Blaine: Dancin' and a lovin' at the love shack) Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 3 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Blaine Anderson Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Solos von Kurt Hummel Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Jones Kategorie:Solos von Sugar Motta Kategorie:Solos von Brittany Pierce